Another World
by Evie Ryoko Glacier
Summary: it's about misty getting transfered to the real world hope you enjoy it the first of 2 chapters


Another world

Another World

By Sarah Silverman

Gary: Ah….

He was looking at his screen saver. It was a picture of Misty.

He had a major crush on her. 

Gary: I wish she were real.

At that same moment a shooting star fell out of the sky past his window. 

Soon he went to sleep.

* Pokémon world*

Ash: Goodnight Misty! Goodnight Tracy! Goodnight Pikachu!

Tracy: 'Night people! See ya in the morning. (Love Birds)

Misty and Ash: Shut up Tracy!!!!! That's not true!!!

Misty: Goodnight anyway Tracy. Goodnight Pikachu. Goodnight Ash. {Sweet dreams}

In the morning.

Gary woke up when he heard someone mumble something.

???: Good morning Ash.

Gary: Huh?? I'm not Ash. I'm Gary.

???: WHAT?! GARY!!!! Ash's rival!?

Gary: No, my name is Garret, but my friends call me Gary. Any way I'm not even a Pokémon trainer. No one here is.

???: What?! I'm Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean city gym leader family. I am a trainer.

Gary: No you can't be. Misty's not real!

Misty then knocked him out. 

When he came to Misty asked

Misty: Are you okay?

Gary: Yeah I'm fine, but I have a cartoon in my room.

Gary: Wait till Jake sees you. He'll freak. Ever since Rose saw James. Then so will Emie and Sarah

Misty: Who's James?

Gary: Don't you know James? I mean he's from Team Rocket. You must know them. Him and Jessie

Misty: Oh yeah. The two broke up team rocket and are happily married.

Gary: What?! Tell Em that and she'll freak. She'll also be happy that JJ might be born. Come on, let's hurry to Emie's house.

Gary went to get the phone

Gary: Hi Em? Can I come over with a friend? Call Jake and.. What Jake is there and so is Evie. Great see ya! 

He grabbed Misty's hand and ran 2 houses down, To Emilee's house. They walked in. 

Jake: Well it's about time you got here. What took you so long? Who's this?

Gary: Well Jake This is Misty. Lets go to Emie's room. Hi Evie! Hi Emie! This is Misty Waterflower. 

Gary introduced Misty to every one.

Gary: Hey Emie Misty here has some news for you. 

Misty: Well you know James right? Well he and Jessie got married and broke up Team Rocket. Ash, Tracy and I are still on the road. I don't know why I'm still with the two. I guess am so used to it.

Misty ended her speech.

Emie: Wait a sec. You know JAMES?!

Misty nodded yes. 

Emie and Evie screamed.

Anastasia: Shut up!! Up there other people do exist you know. 

Emilee's younger sister yelled up the stairs.

Emie: Alright ANNA STACY we'll be quiet, Princess Anastasia Of Loserville

Misty: If you did that to Pikachu she'd shock you. You're lucky you're not in my neck of the woods. 

They all soon walked to the mall Misty of course had to change her shorts.

They went to the comic book / video superstore. They saw a whole display of Pokémon things. Half was devoted to Ash and his Pokémon. 1/8 was devoted to Misty and Water Pokémon. The rest was just various items, (action figures, stuffed animals, and stuff).

Misty: I miss my home. I even miss Ash's annoying habits.

Since Rose had said James had gone back after reading a comic book. Gary bought a Pokémon comic book new edition. They then all walked home, Evie that is because the others went to Emilee's house to wait.

At the Pokémon world

Ash: Good morning Tracy! Good morning Pikachu! Good morning Misty.

Ash said when he woke up that morning. He heard Tracy's reply but Misty didn't. {Duh} He looked over to her sleeping bag. The bag was there but Misty wasn't even in sight. Not even a trace of her. It was as if she had disappeared out of thin air. Togepi was crying. 

Tracy: What's the matter Togepi? Where's Misty?

Togepi: Toge toga! pi Toge pi! (Translation: Mommy's gone! I don't know where.)

Pikachu: Pika pi? Pika pika. (Where's Misty? I miss her) Pika pi! (Ash will too he loves her!) 

Ash: will not Pikachu! You can't keep a secret! 

Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulbasaur Saur (Remind me not to tell her any secrets.)

Tracy: Well, Ash it's kinda' obvious you like her. I mean you stare at her often enough. 

Ash: Hey Meowth! Is that you guys? 

Meowth: Yep it sure is.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! 

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To announce the joy of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blast of at the speed of light 

James: Evil will rule if we don't fight.

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Tracy: Hi Jessie, James, and Meowth. Have you seen Misty? She disappeared last night.

Jessie: No we haven't seen her.

James: Wait Jess do you think she could have done what I did. Go see 'them'…

Jessie: You mean Rose. Well maybe, I mean a lot of boys probably have a crush on Misty.

James: It's quite possible, but probably, if we all go back we can save her.

Ash: Take me with you. I want to meet this Rose person or whoever took Misty. 

Ash started pleading with them.

James: Well Ash you're dealing with a different species of humans here. No Pokémon allowed. Only comic books with you and co.

Tracy: What? Comics of Ash? Why him? Not me? 

Jessie: Don't ask us it just is like that. James do you have a comic book.

James: Well I may have one here somewhere.

James went searching through his bag throwing junk here and there.

James: Eureka! Here's the first edition of Ash's Adventure: Pikachu's Steamboat. It took Rose years to get it because it has so many pictures of me.

Every one looked at it suddenly.


End file.
